


...and Chuck would never see paintball the same way again

by lionessvalenti



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce Larkin does everything well. Even this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and Chuck would never see paintball the same way again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidchild67](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rabidchild67).



"You're good," Chuck said, running a hand through his paint-coated hair. "Like... scary good."

Bryce, who was considerably less paint-covered, laughed at him. "Well, I am faster and smarter."

"Faster, maybe. Smarter..." Chuck grinned. "Not a chance. You are, however, sweatier. You stink."

"Yeah, and you smell like a rose." Bryce grabbed a towel off the back of a chair and tossed it to Chuck. "Hit the showers."

So paintball wasn't Chuck's game, and it was, seemingly, Bryce's. But what didn't Bryce do well? Paintball shouldn't be a surprise.

They walked into the empty communal shower room. Chuck pulled his shirt over his head, and he could already feel the day's workout in his shoulders. He needed to stretch more first next time.

When he finally got under the shower's spray, Chuck actually groaned. The hot water felt good against his skin.

"That's the ticket," Bryce muttered from the next shower station.

Chuck washed his hair as thoroughly as possible and rinsed it out. He was reaching for his soap, when he heard Bryce laugh. He looked over. "What?"

"You still have so much paint in your hair," Bryce said with a grin. "You look like a demented circus clown."

"Thanks, man," Chuck replied, rolling his eyes. He went for the shampoo again and -- Bryce's hand was on his. Chuck turned and stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Let me do it," Bryce said. "You'll never get all of it."

"I -- uh, er, thanks?"

Bryce smiled and grabbed the shampoo. He squeezed a generous amount in his hand and lathered it up in his hands before going for Chuck's hair. His fingers worked through the wet curls with an amazing precision. But why would Chuck be surprised that Bryce could do something as mundane as hair washing well? He could just add it to the list of Bryce's accomplishments.

"Are you getting it?" Chuck asked, feeling really self-conscious about what would happen if anyone else walked into the showers right then.

"Some of it," Bryce replied. "It's really stubborn. Maybe it's just your hair."

"Yeah, I've always been told about my stubborn hair."

Bryce laughed. His hands slid down to Chuck's shoulders and began massaging the muscles. "You're really tense."

Chuck snorted a laugh. "Yeah, well, you're -- you're, doing _that_."

"It's not so bad," Bryce replied. The shampoo residue on his hands was slippery against Chuck's already wet skin, but Chuck had to admit it felt good on his overworked muscles.

"It's--" Chuck turned around, but now that he was face-to-face with Bryce, it was suddenly a lot more awkward. "It's kind of strange."

Bryce shrugged, looking as calm as he always did. He took everything in stride, including bizarre showering rituals that involve being in the very close and personal space of his best friend.

Bryce reached up and ran his hands through Chuck's hair again, this time rinsing it. "Much better," he said, looking at Chuck's hair with a satisfied nod.

"Th-thanks," Chuck said, not sure what else to say. The longer Bryce stood there, the less Chuck found that he minded, but what was he supposed to do _now_? Should he offer to wash Bryce's hair? Was that how this worked? Were they supposed to -- kiss now? That seemed way too crazy to even _consider_ , but as Chuck dismissed it as an option, Bryce began to lean in.

Chuck held his breath and closed his eyes. If Bryce was going to kiss him, he didn't have to watch it.

Then the outside door to the shower room opened and closed with a slam. Chuck felt his stomach drop and when he opened his eyes, Bryce was gone. He looked over to the next station and Bryce was washing his underarms like nothing had happened.

Chuck blinked.

Okay. He took a deep breath. If that's how they were play it, Chuck could do that. He could be cool and aloof like Bryce always did. He could do it. He'd be really bad at it, but he could do it. No one would ever know.


End file.
